The Moon and the Enemy of Old
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: After being betrayed by Darien and Raye Serena moves to New Orleans where while hunting a demon possessed girl she meets the Enemy of Old Lothaire. Lothaire unsure of which girl bloods him he takes both back to his lair.(A/N well be some naughty language and possibly some nudity.)
1. Chapter 1

Lothaire laid in the hole that his beautiful goddess of a mother had buried him in order to keep him safe from the humans that had been hunting them in order to slay them. Finally the sun had set and he could claw his way out of the hole that he had lain and listen to his mother die.

Bursting through the hole he sat there and wept, "Please someone help me."

Out of no where a girl about the same age as he appeared before him. She was a beautiful child with long flowing silver hair done up in two buns with lengths on each side. Her eyes were a lluminous blue, making him think that she could possibly be a Lykae child. She was dressed in a long white gown and long white cape trimmed in white fur. And in the middle of her forehead a golden crescent moon glowed.

The strange child cocked her head to the side looking at Lothar, then she began to talk and Lothar decide she had to be a angel. Since only a angel could have such a musical voice.

"Why are you out here alone?" She asked him.

Lothaire wasn't sure how to answer her since they were looking for his mother's people who lived in a secret and hidden kingdom. "I wasn't alone when we started." He then let his curiosity get the best of him. "What are you doing out here? You are not with those men are you?"

She looked around for the men Lothaire that was talking about. "There is no one else here. I was in my guest room in the palace of the Gold Kingdom of Earth but that horrid Prince Endymion and his friends were playing jokes on me. So I snuck away and heard you crying."

Lothaire had never heard of this kingdom this strange girl spoke of but then again many believed his mother's people didn't exist either. So who was he to argue with her. He was just happy he wasn't alone. " Who are you?"

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon," she answered him and curtsidy. "Who are you you are different from the Prince of Mart's people?"

"I am Lothaire and I am a vampire."

Serenity took a step back having heard the stories of these night dwelling creatures from Prince Endymion, and they weren't nice stories. But the Earth Prince wasn't the one to tell the truth all the time and since meeting Lothaire so far he hadn't tried to hurt her, so she decided to make her own opinion of the young vampire.

She was about to ask him another question when four women each dressed in a different colored Sailor Fuku appeared, her mother's Guardians had found her. Serenity knew she was going to be in trouble since she wasn't suppose to leave the walls of the Golden Palace much less the realm of Elysion.

"Princess Serenity, you are to come with us your mother is very disappointed in you." Sailor Venus spoke. She was the leader of her mother's Inner Sailor Senshi and her Aunt Aphrodite.

Serenity hung her head and walked slowly to her mother's guardians. She glanced one more time at Lothaire, "What about him?"

"His fate is his own we can not interfere." Sailor Mercury spoke her voice as cold as her powers and planet.

Before Serenity or Lothaire could say anything she and the four women were gone, having vanished without so much as a whisper. They were just there one minute and gone the next.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own SM or IAD. I know Lothaire's bride is Elizabeth but this is Fanfiction lol. I hope u all enjoy and please review.**

Trista was showing me around the plantation house she had "bought" for me. By bought I mean inquired some documents that said it was mine bought and paid for. It was rather large with six bed rooms, four bathrooms, a sitting room, a kitchen, a formal dining room, and a livingroom complete with a 72in flat screen and all the latest gaming consoles.

After having my heart broken by Darien and Raye I needed to get away and Trista had decided that New Orleans would be the best since a lot of creatures from the lore lived here. She felt it would be easier for me to blend in, with Trista's help she forged up some documents saying I was excepted into a college so my parents wouldn't protest to much.

"I hope this place is alright for you." Trista was showing me the back yard it was large complet with a pool and to my dismay a rose garden. "Don't worry I have arranged to have all the roses to be removed and planted with all sorts of lilies. I tried to have that done before you got here but..."

"It's okay Trista I don't care as long as I am away from those two." My eyes started to sting with tears but I held then back I was sick of crying. "This place is great. Thank you again for helping me."

Trista simply smiled. "Your my princess you know I would help you no matter what. Now what should I tell the other Senshi if they ask where you are."

Trista had arranged everything so quickly that only three days after finding Darien and Raye together I was on a private jet and here in the States.

"You can tell Amara and Michelle what happened and where I am but don't tell any of the Inner Senshi." I had a feeling the Inner Senshi knew about Darien and Raye. They never truly saw me as their leader and even back in the Silver Millennium they didn't like the fact they were my personal guard.

"Alright I well leave you to unpack and get settled in, I well check on you in a few days." She turned to go but turned back to me. "I almost forgot over in the next plantation a coven of Valkyrie lives go visit them you might find a old friend there."

Looked in the direction she was pointing, I could just barley make out a house but lightening was dancing all around and lighting up the sky. The Valkyrie were the daughters of Woiden and Freya, and cousin's of mine since Freya and Selen were sisters.

There was one Valkyrie that I had been close to back on the moon the old friend that Trista was talking about. "Are you telling me that Nix lives over there." I turned back to Trista but she as already gone and I hated when she did that.

Shrugging my shoulders I walked back in grabbing my suitcases I drugged then upstairs thinking that at least Trista could have helped me bring these up. I chose the biggest room for my bedroom and Trista must have known that I would have wanted this one since all the furniture were white and pink curtains hung from the windows and the four poster bed, along with a fluffy pink rug.

I set about putting away my clothing since that and a few personal things, like my labtop and two stuffed bunnies were all I brought with me. The room had a adjoining bathroom which was large as well it had a huge claw foot tub, two sinks, and separate shower. The bathroom was pink and white too.

I placed my shampoo and the rest of my bathing stuff in the bathroom. Done unpacking I walked out onto the balcony that over looked the front lawn, my eyes were instantly drawn to the next plantation over. Shrugging my shoulders, "Why not?" I asked myself and jumped over the railing landing gracefully on my feet.

Since the fight with Galaxia and Chaos I had totally embraced the power of the Crystal and became full Lunarian. With this change my senses were more acute, I was stronger and more graceful which meant my kultz attacks didn't happen any more. I also had some physical changes my body was leaner and my hair had gone completely silver and my eyes were now silver with a ring of blue around them. The best about this change is that I didn't have to become Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity to use the Crystal I did so at my own will.

I walked through the swamp/woods that separated the two properties. It was more of a woods then a swamp really. It didn't take me long to get the gates fence, lightening flashed all around scorching the ground in place. Wreaths dressed in crimson flew over head screeching.

I eyed the Wreaths not scared in the least since they couldn't touch me with out vaporizing themselves in the process. Casually I opened the gate and walked in the Wreaths immediately swarmed me but flew away screeching loader when they realized who and what I was.

I got to the front door and before I could knock the door swung open and a Valkyrie with glowing skin trained her sword on me, along with another one this one had a bow with three arrow nocked. I had heard of these two Regin the Radiant and Lucia the Archer.

I eyed the bow and the sword raising a eyebrow to both. "Well that's not very neighborly."

"You have three seconds to state what you want and leave," Regin said the tip of her sword pireceing the skin at my throat.

"Sheesh, I came to say hello to my neighbors and cousins and this is how I am received."

Regin was caught a little off guard at my statement that she actually lowered her sword some.

Lucia looked me up and down taking my looks in and shook her head. "Who and what are you?" Lucia asked.

"She is Serenity the Princess of the White Moon and Goddess of the Cosmos," a voice said behind the other two.

I looked past the two and saw Nix cradling among all things a bat.

**I know short chapter but i plan on keeping this story chapters short and sweet i well update soon thanks for reading.**


End file.
